legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nifky
My rant on you Hey Nifky, here's my rant on you. Hope you like it: WHY IN THE HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK ARE YOU ON GRVOFLIGHTNING'S SIDE! HIS SIDE IS NOT THE GOOD SIDE! AND NO! THE L.O.T.H.T. WIIWARE EPISODES ARE NOT FANON! THEY ARE EPISODES OF A NOT YET RELEASED WIIWARE GAME! HERE'S THE GALLERY FOLDER OF THE EPISODES FOR THE NOT YET RELEASED WIIWARE GAME YOU SICK FUCK!: http://mrbenio.deviantart.com/gallery/48861654/LOTHT-for-WiiWare-Episodes I MEAN, HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I HAD A STRONG AND COMPULSIVE HABIT OF BLOCKING YOU FROM THIS WIKI?! NO MORE BLOCKING ME FROM THIS WIKI! YOU WOULD HATE THE FUCK OUT OF IT IF I PERMANENTLY BLOCKED YOU FROM THIS WIKI! BLOCK GRVOFLIGHTNING, LEGENDSDOUCHE86, AND SATANSPAWN555 FROM THIS WIKI PERMANENTLY AND SEE HOW THEY LIKE IT! I MEAN, WOULDN'T YOU FEEL THE FUCK BAD FOR SOMEONE WHO ALWAYS KEEPS GETTING BLOCKED FROM WIKIS! THIS WIKI IS MY CLOSEST! IF YOU BLOCK ME, MAKE IT ONE WEEK! UNDERSTOOD?! NOT PERMANENTLY! AlecRBorden (talk) 14:07, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Excuse Me I've heard that TheGRVOfLightning is still cyberbullying me. I do not like seeing evil mail on my talk page. So, without further ado, please block him from this wiki permanently. P.S.: And remember: Never unblock him. AlecRBorden (talk) 01:16, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Do Me a Favor Can you please make me an admin? I need to block Mvbattista from this wiki! Otherwise, you can block him/her. OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 22:06, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Under what premise? Let's review some legends.wikia history: Let's start with "My Rant on You" previously on this page, in violation of: First and foremost, always be polite and courteous to your fellow editors, even if they respond negatively to you. Then we can take a look at some of your edits, which, if they are being reverted by multiple members, is in violation of: Remember to use clear edit summaries without jargon, so that local communities know what you were doing. And then there's the issue of you violating: Communicate! Even though we all do it every day, it can sometimes be overlooked in certain situations. If in doubt about whether an action would be welcome, or if someone objects to your work, use the user talk pages, Community Portal, Forums, or Main Page talk to discuss the issue in a polite and friendly way. Remember that you are a representative of Wikia as a whole — some users may not be familiar with the wider community, so their interactions with you may be their first with a Wikia team member…make sure it is a pleasant, or at least courteous, experience for them. Again, if communication fails for whatever reason, simply stop; take a breather, ask another experienced user for input, or simply advise the administrators that you understand their position and that you're available in the future if another need arises. There has not been a discussion between us, only the complaining along the lines of "I am right, so stop touching my wiki!" # It's not your wiki. It belongs to a community. # You have had these same disagreements with other community members. # You're the one considering them "edit wars". # You have never discussed anything with me, only created two different wikia sites with the subtext of keeping my contributions off of this one. To Nifky, I apologize for Alec's behavior and that you had to be dragged into it. Mvbattista (talk) 01:55, December 1, 2014 (UTC)